A Deal With Deathstroke
by Loftcat27
Summary: During season two, right after the final fight against the Light and Reach, it is mentioned that Deathstroke was taken down before the Summit, but no further details were given. In Season 3: Outsiders, we see Nightwing using a gun to train Geoforce, Halo, and Forager about sneak attacks. My question is what happened between those two events?
1. Chapter 1

It felt good to finally have the whole team know. Despite the rumors that circled around, bats really did have feelings, and leaving people out wasn't just done for the heck of it. The Summit was coming in three days, and then it would all be over.

Nightwing pinched the crook of his nose with a his thumb and forefinger with a sigh. Between patrolling Bludhaven, Gotham, working as a cop, and keeping up appearances for Wayne Enterprises, he was running on caffeine and desperation. Not to mention trying to be a good brother to Tim and leader of a team of super powered teenagers.

"Hey," Barbara said from behind his shoulder. No, he did not hear her coming, however, he preferred to think that was because the awesome training he had taught her, not the state of his well-being.

"Hey yourself," he replied with his classic smirk. However, Barbara's eyes only tightened in response. She always was too good at reading him.

"Look, I talked with the team, they understand why you didn't tell them, even if they don't agree with it." He should say thank you, he should tell how much he always had needed her. All he could muster was a nod in response. "Tim, Cassie and beetle are in position integrating themselves into the Light's soldiers. We have a confirmation of on the presence of Ra's and the Reach Ambassador."

"Tigress and Kaldur are also in position and waiting. But we still have a problem with Deathstroke." Nightwing stated. Barbara's lips pursed in response.

"About that," she hesitated. Barbara never hesitated.

"What?" Dick asked.

"You know how me and Tim infiltrated the Reach so we could rescue Blue, Impulse, and Beast Boy, not to mention all the other abductees...well afterwards when I taking off my uniform something came out of one of my pockets." She handed him and wrinkled piece of paper after her rushed speech. Nightwing turned it over in his hands. A pause.

"Why did you not give this to me?" Nightwing spoke. His tone had dropped to a whisper and the hand holding the paper clenched.

"Because I knew this would be your reaction! I know you and Deathstroke have a history and that's fine. But you didn't need this clouding you judgement so you could be manipulated, again!"

"That wasn't your call to make Babs!" Nightwing yelled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"See, this reaction is why I didn't give it to you! I did keep it, instead of throwing it away despite my better judegement just in case it could help! And out of respect for you." Nightwing turned his back, breathing heavily, and walked to his room. There he sat down on his bed, the paper still held tight in his grasp.

_Nightwing-_

_It seems we must be adversaries again. However, I will make you a deal to benefit your actions against The Reach. You know how to reach me._

_-S_

Turning onto his side Nightwing reached into the bottom drawer in his nightstand. He pulled on a black, sleek, flip phone and clicked on the only numbered programmed into it.

"Slade, it's been awhile. We need to talk."

**A/N Hey! Loftcat27 here, duh, :p. I welcome and appreciate reviews as it really makes me happy as a writer to know if people enjoy a story I write! I love the Nightwing and Deathstroke dynamic and it's a shame that as great as Young Justice was, it never touched on it. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nightwing, it has been awhile, how can I be of service?" Slade's sleek voice slithered through the phone's speakers.

"I don"t have time for games Slade." Dick responded, voice tight.

"Well of course you don't. Running yourself dry, aren't you? That team is exhausting you and they don't even appreciate all you do!"

"You mentioned a deal," Nightwing stated, no emotion, just like Bruce not him. Calm, relaxed, in full control.

"Where's the witty comeback?! You always had one when you still wore green boots, not that they were any good, but still..." Slade's sarcasm burned a familiar course through Nightwing. An eyebrow twitched. "But yes, I did mention a deal. I was never a team player, and aliens even more so. I am willing to give you information on The Summit you are currently infiltrating. Numbers, names, a location..."

"What. Do. You. Want?" Nightwing bit out.

"Oh not much. Wealth, happiness, world domination...but for now I would be happy if you just agreed to train with me for a week. You really would improve."

"No deal. Pick something else," Dick stated.

"No, I really don't think you see the full picture here. You agree, all is fine. If not, the Light learns three teenage metas are right within their grasp."

"You would not do that," Nightwing stated.

"Would I? I don't care about them at all. Only you." Deathstroke replied smoothly.

"Fine. After The Summit. One week." Dick responded coldly.

"Till then." The line went dead.

There was a knock at the door and Batgirl entered as Nightwing looked through the information he received.

"I have the details on a The Summit," Nightwing spoke. Barbara moved closer and took her mask off to look at him in the eyes.

"Yes, but at what cost?"

_Line Break_

The Summit was over. Kaldur was standing over his father as Wally and Artemis embraced. All was well or at least it would be. The Alliance between the Light and the Reach was shattered and the public would soon learn the truth. Barbara looked over at him from hugging Artemis, as Connor comforted M'gann. Using shapeshifting to impersonate Deathstroke had actually been Miss Martian's idea after Nightwing has told the Team that Deathstroke would not longer be attending the Summit and had been detained. At least half of that was true anyway.

_Ding. _A ring echoed through his earpiece, too quiet to be heard by the others.

Nightwing reached into his utility belt and took out a black flip phone.

"I know," he spoke into the speaker. Edging away stealth-fully he slipped into the shadows of a side cave. "I'll be there."

**A/N This will be the end of the two-shot and I hope you enjoyed! I know this is open-ended but that was the idea. This is more of a background of what happened off script during the end of season two. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
